A Very Powerful Vessel
by scorpiustar
Summary: Because Evil always have a plan B. AU!


AN: This is not a necessary a Sequel for The Proposition but it has to do with it and will start from the beginning until the other One-shot and season 5 of Supernatural.

Remember this is a little or too much AU depends how you see it but it will lead to the same situation of season 5.

Warning: English is not my native language.

CHAPTER 1

(9 years old) Hermione

A little bushy-brown haired girl sat all afternoon on the swings humming a song, a woman open the window "Hermione, dear come inside" shouted her mother from the kitchen window.

"I'm coming, Mum, wait just 10 minutes" said Hermione still swinging. A little white flower caught the attention of the brunette girl. Standing from the swing, Hermione was impress when she saw the flower change of color from white to black successfully, is the second time in the week that something like that happened to her. The first time was in her bedroom when Romeo her teddy bear levitate from her desk to her bed. So it was not surprising when the flower change of colors, 'Just amazing to see' though Hermione with a grin 'is like magic or'.

"A witch" A whispering voice appears outta nowhere. Hermione widened her eyes; open her mouth to start to scream but no voice came out of it. "Sorry Kid, but no screams they get me cranky"; said a man, with blonde hair and Amber eyes.

"I will give your voice if you don't scream capich!" said the man, Hermione nodded. "Triple nodded if you understand" said the blonde chuckling, Hermione widened her eyes then narrowed to him "Alright, Alriiiight" the clipped his finger and her voice came back, 'and what an error' thought the man.

When she kept rambling questions after questions "Who are you? How do you do that? Where do you come from? Are you a witch then? And how rude to take my voice away mister stranger" Said a breathless Hermione in awe and anger with the blonde man.

"For dad sake breathe, huh…what an energetic little girl with curiosity problems" said the blonde man with a grin in his face. Hermione cheeks reddened and look away. "For your first question, they call me Loki…"

"Like the one from that story that he was a God or something"

"Huh… yeah like that one but in a better version" said Loki chuckling. Hermione smile a little confused. "The other question well, I will not tell how I did it; because is a secret and then I have to kill you" Loki said with a smirk and raised brow. "Wha…?" a scared brunette said.

"And then it could be too messy, a lot of paperwork" he said serious "I'm kidding, if you could've see your face, priceless" said the blonde sitting on a swing laughing, the brunette stand wide eye on the other side. "Fiuh, what a laugh"

"That was very rude sir, I will go now to my house" a furious Hermione said.

"Ok don't go, Jesus for a little kid you sure don't have humor"

"I'm 9 years old; you don't play like that with a 9 years old girl" Loki keeps swinging himself looking at her with a blank face whispering "Is like an old lady in a 9 years old body".

"Meh, for your two other questions I came from a land far far away and nope I'm not a witch, I will be like an angel on your shoulder" he said to her with a grin that it was supposed to conformed her it did the opposite. "Don't put that face it's not that bad…sometimes" said Loki with a smirk on his face.

Hermione couldn't help herself and said "An angel? But don't you supposed to have wings and a halo?" ask a very disappointed Hermione.

"Ahh details, this is better I assured you, but tell no one about it" he said very serious that even the honey-brown eyed have goosebumps.

"Why?" asked the brunette.

"Because you're special"

Then an older lady came from the door looking at Hermione strange 'weird, is like she talking to someone' thought her mother 'maybe she has another imaginary friend, it could be'.

"Hermione, darling who are you speaking to?" said her mother.

"Don't say anything to her, only you can see me" said Loki "It's our little secret"

"I'm not talking to no one just singing a song mum" lie with regret the girl.

Loki wink "good excuse" then said in whispering "I should've learn that one when I was a little fledging"

"Huh…"

"Oh nothing"

Her mother then shouted "oh well come now inside then; it's too late" "okay, mum" said Hermione walking to her mother and house without looking back

"See you kiddo" said Loki laughing and with a clipped of his finger disappear "see you" said the girl.

"What did you said?"

"Nothing mother" rapidly said Hermione with a little smile.

**Reviews at your discretion, criticisms are awesome but please don't flame.**

**Flames are for Lucifer and Michael to play in the cage. **


End file.
